marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America
Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s, and was the first Marvel comics ever released. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was seemingly assassinated, but in reality he had been shot with a weapon that left him unhinged in space and time, appearing at events in his lifetime and fighting battles. The Red Skull brings Rogers back to the present, where he takes control of Rogers' mind and body. Rogers eventually regains control, and with help from his allies, defeats the Red Skull.and has since come back, becoming the head of Homeland Security and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. He is also currently the leader of his own black-ops team known as the Secret Avengers. Appearance Steve Rogers is a 6' 2", 240 pound man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl features large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap wears a lightweight, bulletproof scale armor made of duralumin, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular nigh-indestructible shield is an experimental alloy hybrid of vibranium and iron, bonded with an unknown catalyst, and is painted with a red and white stripe's with ablue circle in the center containing a white star. The vibranium properties of the shield enable it to absorb virtually all of the kinetic energy directed against it without injuring Cap in the process. The vibranium is also a factor in the way Rogers throws his shield: he often uses it to ricochet around a room and strike various opponents with little loss of velocity in its forward movement after each impact. Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He is strictly opposed to any form of oppression, which is why he rebelled against the Super-Human Registration Act, viewing it as a violation of their constitutional rights. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Captain America is considered to be THE hero of the Marvel Universe, having been the defacto leader since the middle 80's (a role cemented by the cross-over Secret Wars). All other heroes, and even some villains, respect and look up to him, particularly Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Falcon, Magneto, Batroc, Dr. Doom (begrudgingly), Baron Helmut Zemo, Cable, Hercules and Thor. He will not risk an ally lightly, and would die before a single innocent victim is harmed. While a patriot, he is not above casting himself out of his government should they be in the wrong, an instance that has occured a few times during his role in Marvel, specifically the Secret Empire and the Superhero Civil War. He also holds no animosity for any other country, and will help them should the need arise. Gameplay Captain America's gameplay is a defensive rushdown character, and it was further expanded/refined in MvC3 and further in UMvC3. His moveset includes a mix of quick and long normal attacks and specials that allow him to defend against a wide range of attacks, making him very easy to use. He can poke opponents using his Shield Slash to keep a safe distance and use it as a advantage to get in close combat, where he can unleash fast combos. With great mobility and priority, Captain America can easily interrupt and frustrate other character's strategies. He possessed a difficult infinite with his Shield Slash H in MvC3, but it was removed in UMvC3. Special Attacks and Command Normals *'Shield Slash - '''Throws his shield at the opponent. In MVC3, the shield can hit back again if touched by his opponent. Pre-MVC3 will make Captain America lose his shield depending on how it was thrown. Can throw his shield at a low, mid, or upward angle. Can also be done in midair.s *'Stars and Stripes''' - Uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward. *'Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. Can block projectiles of many kinds, but he'll lose speed and power if he collides with too much. No longer the case in MVC3 due to 3D transition. *'Backflip/Zenten (Front Turning)' - Captain America cartwheels through his opponent, creating crossups of all sorts and can be canceled from a whiffed standing 5C/Standing Roundhouse, increasing its range. (More noticeable in MVC3) *Middle Kick - Kicks to the opponent's head and then their stomach. Originally a double MK command normal in pre-MVC3, but now is allocated as Cap's 5M/B. *Air Raid Kick - In pre-MVC3, Captain America does a more-upward version of his original jp. HK to strike midair foes. In MVC3 the motion is his original jp. LK instead. *'Anti-Ground Kick - '''Cap kicks downward with his rear foot in midair. No longer finishes air combos/aerial raves but can be more easily implemented into air combos. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Hyper Charging Star (Level 1)- Captain America charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. Can block projectiles and even laser beams without losing power or speed., while in MVC3 the Hyper seems to simply plow through the projectile(s) altogether. *Hyper Stars & Stripes (Level 1)- Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times moving forward. *Final Justice (Level 3)- Captain America dashes at his opponent with a Charging Star(minus the shield as his puts it on his back), stunning them by launching them into the air and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks as he rushes them while they land back down. The captain then throws the opponent in the air and finishes the move with a piledriving backdrop that causes an explosion. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Can double jump. *Charging Star causes untechable knockdown. *Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. *M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. *Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. Thus Shield Slash has less hitstun. *L. Shield Slash can OTG. *Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. *Reduced opponents knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. *Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. *Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song thumb|left|300px {C Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in '''Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Cap defeats Iron Man, his quote during his win pose is "And that's for the Civil War", referencing the major Civil War storyline in the comics where Captain America was pitted against Iron Man for refusing to cooperate under the Superhuman Registration Act. *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in MvC3, Cap will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to them being the core three of the Avengers team. In UMvC3, he will also say this if Hawkeye is part of the team. *He was confirmed in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Dante, Deadpool and Felicia. *Captain America, along with Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Dr. Doom, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all of the games they have been playable in. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Captain America's ending involves the Captain being honored by the President of the United States. The President bares a strong resemblence to current US President, Barack Obama. ** In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the President is replaced by Nick Fury. * Captain America was one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume which became available March 1st. The costume is his current look in the Marvel comics as Captain Steve Rogers. * An interesting pattern can be seen when the other characters tag in Cap: All the heroes address him as "Cap" while the Villains call him "Captain America". There are four exceptions to this however, Akuma ("Boy"), Amaterasu, Iron Man ("Steve") and She-Hulk ("Captain America"). * Captain America had a Shield Slash infinite that can be seen here. On April 15th, the infinite was removed in the 1.03 patch update. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Captain America's rival seems to be Felicia, because they both have dreams. Cap has the American Dream (due to the love of his country) and Felicia has a dream of becoming a pop star. Artwork captain-america.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 714425-captainamerica.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 808284-marvel_vs_capcom___captain_america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain_America_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors39.JPG|Captain America's UMvC3 Alternate Colors captamr650x.jpg|Captain America wallpaper. c786934352d398630bda700f71d60811.jpg|Captain Steve Rogers DLC costume Also See Captain America's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Captain America's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Captain America's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Captain America Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Captain America Category:Shoto Characters Category:Battery Characters Category:MSH Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters